Son of Sabertooth
by The Superior Straight-Edge
Summary: One day after Victor Creed/Sabertooth picked a fight with Wolverine during one of Logan's visits to Japan, he was wandering the streets high on both bloodlust and sake. It was then he noticed a young woman and decides to have his way with her. What Creed didn't know was that the woman survived the night and became pregnant with his child. (Warning; Dark opening!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! What is up people of FanFiction? Me and my good buddy, mellra got a new story for you guys! Just to let you guys know this story takes place during the time Logan/Wolverine rebuilt the school, just to make sure you guys aren't confused. A quick warning, the begging of the story has a darker tone to it, why darker than what I'm used to writing.**

**Anyway, me and mellra hope you and enjoy. And if you guys like what you have read please drop a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Naruto.**

**Prologue: 'Snakt!' **

"Fuckin' Runt..."

Victor 'Sabretooth' Creed muttered in a haggard tone as he slowly made his way through the alleyways of Tokyo, Japan while paying the cascading rain no mind, he was much too busy focused on willing his healing factor to repair the damage that's been done to his throat and ligaments then to give a damn about how wet his hair was becoming.

"Should've just ripped his damn heart out a long time ago and been done with it all..."

After word reached Sabretooth that his lifelong adversary, Logan was heading to Japan to pay respect to his deceased wife, Creed, ever the sadist, quickly came to the conclusion that it would be fun to turn such a somber moment into something vile. That's actually his favorite pastime, ruining Logan's life. Creed's plan wasn't grand in any sense; it simply evolved around following the Runt to his woman's grave site and turning the surrounding area into their battlefield. However, somewhere down the line, Sabretooth, as he so often does, underestimated Logan's abilities and found their roles effectively reversed. Instead of being the hunter, Creed became the prey. And that little turning of the tables was all Logan needed to make the fight a one-sided affair.

Once all the slashing and cursing was done, Logan sheathed his adamantium coated claws and gave Creed a few parting threats before leaving the more savage Mutant to stew in his own blood.

It took Victor a total of seventeen minutes to get to a point where he's capable of standing up without using a nearby wall for leverage. As he made his way out of the alley, Creed found himself ignoring a number of stares, whether it's because of his long blond hair, tall and muscular frame, sharper than normal teeth and nails or because of the fact that his shredded outfit is covered in an exorbitant amount of blood mattered very little to him. Whenever someone was brave enough to verbalize their concern for Creed, he made sure to respond with a savage snarl.

"Damn, I could use a drink." With liquor on his mind, Creed made use of his advanced senses and tracked down the nearest bar. Upon entering the establishment Creed, not unlike his time outside, felt a number of eyes locking onto his person. "Grrrowl!" After taking a seat at the main counter, he ordered the strongest drink the bar had and demanded the bartender to keep 'em coming until he says otherwise.

For a Mutant like Victor Creed getting drunk wasn't an easy task. His healing factor gifted him with a powerful metabolism that fought the intoxicating effect of alcohol tooth and nail. However, three hours of nonstop drinking did make quite a dent in his sobriety.

As Creed drunkenly muttered to himself about what he should have done differently in his fight against Logan, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder; it was the bartender demanding payment for the gallons of sake and vodka he just consumed. Without utter a single word, Victor swiftly snapped the bartender's neck in a single motion. Thanks to his flawless execution and the tall, wooden counter none of the other patrons were aware of the corpse that now inhabited the bar.

"Hmph, pathetic..." Feeling no sense of satisfaction from the kill, Creed turned his attention onto his fellow patrons, groups of men and women just trying to relax after a stressful day of work, or in Creed's mind; prey. It was a shame no one noticed the vicious grin Creed gained, otherwise they might have been able to warn the others what was coming.

In the span of thirteen seconds, Sabretooth managed to kill or severely injury most of the bar's populace. Once his bloodlust was aptly sated, Creed found himself lusting for something more carnal. A quick observation of his victims revealed no woman was left alive to...receive him. That encouraged Victor to go on the hunt.

On the night of February, 18, 1998, Kushina Uzumaki, heir to Uzumaki Pharmaceuticals was forced to witness the murder of her boyfriend before being the killer turned his attention onto her.

-Nine months later-

It's been exactly a total of nine hours and twenty-seven minutes since Kushina's water abruptly broke and she went into a painful labor. Luckily for the young woman she had a nearby friend who was able to rush her to nearest hospital. Upon their arrival, Kushina was immediately brought to a delivery room where she was forced to suffer through hours of labor while a team of one doctor and three nurses guided her to delivery, when pain numbing drugs were offered to the woman she refused due to personal reasons.

"You're doing fine, Ms. Uzumaki. Just keep breathing like I told you." Standing next to the redheaded woman's bed was the hospital's head obstetrician who went by the name Tsunade Senju. With over ten years in the medical profession behind her, Tsunade was more than capable of helping women bring their children into the world.

Following her doctor's instructions to the letter, Kushina began using the breathing excises she learned hours ago. "Damn...this...hurts..." She gritted out between exhales.

Tsunade smiled in the face of the woman's statement, she couldn't count the number of women she heard say the exact same during their delivery. "I know it does, just stick with me and it'll all be over soon." The experienced doctor said with pure sincerity in her voice, there wasn't much in this world that brought Tsunade more joy than hand a woman their newly born child.

Ten more minutes of soothing words and instructions eventually lead to the delivery room being filled with the sound of a baby boy's wails. Strong lungs. Eight pounds, fifteen ounces. Ten fingers, ten toes. Two gorgeous, crystal blue eyes. And finally, two sets of odd, but admittedly cute, thin lines that tripled each of the newborn's cheeks.

The moment the child was cleaned off, Tsunade was ready to perform her favorite part of the job. "Alright, Ms. Uzumaki, I have someone I want to introduce you to, your son."

As Kushina took her newborn son into her arms she suddenly found herself locked in a internal struggle about how she should she react to her child's presence. Her thoughts were moving at a mile a minute, should she smile and began making promises about how she will always love and nurture her child or should she give the child of her rapist up for adoption and be done with this whole affair. In all honesty, before today all of her plans for dealing with her future child revolved around simply giving birth to it and putting it up for adoption but there was something in the back of her mind screaming for at her to protect and love her child like any other mother would.

"...maki!? Excuse, Ms. Uzumaki!?"

Kushina had to make a conscious effort to stop herself from jumping at the sound of her doctor's prying voice. "Ye...Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupter your bonding session but I really need a name for your son's birth certificate."

"A name...that's right, people name their kids don't they?" It took a minute but after thinking about some of the most influential things in her life, Kushina remembered the name of a character from a book, a book she personally found boring as dirt but very insightful. "Naruto...His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

-Thirteen years later-

"What a freak, just look at those things on his face."

"You guys think he's a mutant? I bet he's mutant."

"Think? What's there to think about? I know he's one of those muties."

"Why is he even allowed to attend our school?"

"It's because he come from a wealthy family, they're probably bribing the principle."

From his desk, Naruto Uzumaki found himself suppressing a sigh of boredom as he unintentionally eavesdropped on his fellow students' conversation about his place society. Despite the fact that each word was veiled within a soft whisper, Naruto had little to no trouble hearing all the insults and rumors that were being directed towards him by a group of six, there wasn't much in his world could escape the notice of his abnormally developed senses. Ever since Naruto was knee high kid he could recall he had the ability to smell, see, hear and taste better than anyone else he knew, during his younger years he actually had to go through a few rituals to hamper his acute sense before he could even co consider taking a step outside least he pass out from sensory overload.

"Why does he have such a Japanese name even though he looks American?"

"I bet his father was American…"

According to the screen of Naruto's cell phone the bell that signified the end of class wouldn't be ringing for another ten minutes, now that was enough to garner a sigh from Naruto. 'Why is my life so boring?!' The blond teen mentally groaned as he placed his forehead against the surface of his desk. To say Naruto disliked his life would be a gross overstatement; a loving mom, two extremely rich and dotting grandparents, an awesome dog and a whole mess of crazy siblings. No, he didn't hate his life; he was just bored with how uneventful it was.

After letting the next ten minutes trickle away in silence, Naruto wasted no time in gathering his things at the sound of the school's bell. "Finally." He muttered as he made his way through a sea of chattering students. Once outside, he was greeted with the sight of a luxury town car in waiting and his family's private driver; there wasn't any doubt in Naruto's mind that his grandparents sent the car to fetch him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the spiky haired blond accepted the ride home.

It would take a little over forty-five minutes before the town car pulled into the Uzumaki estate's expansive driveway. The mansion itself was impressively large and very well designed, as for the rest of the property, the Uzumaki family had no issues with their home being surrounded a vast forest area.

"Thanks for the ride, Khota." Naruto said with an accompanied wave as he exited the vehicle.

"It was no problem, Mister Uzumaki. You have a nice day." And with that said, Khota switched the car back into drive and took off."

The moment his family's private driver pulled away Naruto found himself staring at the back of the retreating car, although he couldn't say for sure, he believed there was something wrong with Khota. During the ride from his school to his home, Naruto could practically smell nervousness wafting from Khota's person, it was like the man was uncomfortable in his own skin. "Hm." With a shrug of his shoulders, the whisker marked teen decided to write the small abnormality off as nothing important.

As Naruto turned to begin his short walk to his home's front door he began absentmindedly whistling the melody to the song Ain't No Mountain High Enough, which, thanks to his mother's obsession with the song, was one of his all-time favorites. All it took was one trip down memory lane to remember how much his mother used to love playing and singing along to music during their old weekend excursions, those stood as some of his most happiest days.

Seconds after Naruto crossed the threshold he couldn't help but smile as the familiar sound of four paws repeatedly bouncing off of Italian marble reached his ears. "No jumping, boy! No jump-!" Before Naruto could finish his statement he was tackled to the ground by a light brown blur.

RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!

Standing directly over Naruto's floored form was a two year old Akita whose features included a light brown coat, black tipped ears and a long rapidly wagging tail.

"Aw come on, Hunter, get off me!" Naruto said in between his laughs while making a failing effort to shield his face from his pet's wet tongue. Hunter's excited and affectionate greeting was of the few daily routines that has yet to lose its luster in Naruto's eyes.

Eventually, Naruto was able to sit up despite Hunter's rowdy behavior. "Calm down, boy." He said soothing tone while scratching behind Hunter's left ear. "You gotta give me a couple of minutes to decompress from school before I can act crazy with you."

Between the calming words and the pleasant physical contact, Hunter did as desired and took a seat.

"That's a good boy!" Naruto said as he rose to his feet. "Now give a couple seconds to change into some different clothes and we'll go on a walk." And with that said, he began heading in the direction of his room with Hunter flanking his left.

The design of Naruto's room was what one would expect from a teenage boy; a bit messy, large Led T.V mounted on one of the walls, a desktop computer and a few of Hunter's chew toys lying around. However, there was one thing that separate Naruto's room from the average teen's, his superhero posters or more specifically, his super heroine posters. Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Wasp and many other costumed women decorated his wall, when questioned on his fascination with the super powered beauties, Naruto would honestly answer he finds their strong personalities attractive, among other things.

As Hunter busied himself with a chew toy that was shaped like a hamburger, Naruto changed out of his school uniform and in its place he put on a black tank top and a pair of jeans, footwear was consciously forgone.

"Up and at'em, pup!" With an enthusiastic bark, Hunter happily followed behind his master. The two soon made their way to the mansion's expansive backyard, upon leaving the confines of the large house, Hunter immediately began running aimlessly around the large patch of grass covered land.

"This was desperately needed." Naruto said to himself as he began stretching in preparation for his upcoming run. In order to break the monotony of everyday life, Naruto, often joined by the ever eager Hunter, took frequent trips into the forest area that surrounded the Uzumaki estate. Although he didn't quite understand why, the youngest of the Uzumaki family has always preferred the serenity of a forest to the hustle and bustle of the big city. "You ready for this, pup?"

RUFF! RUFF!

"Good to hear. Let's go, buddy!" In a impressive show of speed, Naruto, with Hunter trailing behind him, took off into the forest. With no real destination in mind, the boy and his dog just ran without abandon. It would be twenty minutes into their playful jaunt run when the pair came across a fresh stream of water.

"Ruff!" Hunter wasted no time in making his way over to the water.

While Hunter used the stream to quench his thirst, Naruto plopped down on a patch of grass and began enjoying the forest's ambient sounds. "Now this is how you relax." Just him and his dog plus some nice scenery. For a moment the whole world seemed to at piece. That is until an unfamiliar scent hit Naruto's nose, evidently Hunter must have picked up on the scent because he began growling.

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

Eventually, Naruto's nose directed his eyes towards the path that brought him and Hunter to the stream. "Who's there!?" The blond yelled. If his nose said that someone is near then that meant someone was undoubtedly near…

"Grrrrr!"

It wouldn't be long before a group of three well-dressed men left the forest's brush and entered the young Uzumaki's line of sight. "Lovely evening isn't Mr. Uzumaki?" The shortest of the group the said rhetorically. The smirk the man wore told a story of greed and arrogance. "Especially in such a nice forest like this, I really do believe your family should be praised for allowing this area to remain untouched."

"Who are you people and what are doing on my family's property?" Naruto asked the group's spokesperson as he unconsciously maneuvered himself in front of Hunter.

As his companions maintained their steely gazes, the chubby spokesperson laughed heartily at the teen's questions. "Who are we? Why Mr. Uzumaki, me and my two associates are nobodies, just cogs in the system. But you, Mr. Uzumaki, you're somebody. Somebody who is easily worth fifty million dollars."

'Kidnappers!' Naruto thought. Giving the fact that the Uzumaki family's wealth spanned through more than a few generations, the youngest living Uzumaki was forced to sit through more than a few lectures that revolved around all the potential dangers he faced because he was born into money. Although he wouldn't hesitate to admit that were some serious dangers out in the world, Naruto never really considered he'd be the victim of a kidnapping despite his lineage.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Uzumaki, please come along quietly and cooperatively." Despite the Yakuza member's friendly tone it was obvious the man and his two partners were willing to get their hands dirty.

"Hunter, let's go." Those were the few words Naruto uttered before he and Hunter ran further into the forest. At this point, the young blond was depending on his knowledge of the land to escape his pursuers, thanks to all the years he's spent playing in the forest Naruto has created a mental list of all the twist and turns of the woodland area.

"Damn it, I hate running." The chubby gangster said as he and his accompanist attempt to follow after the teen while withdrawing their respective handgun from the folds of their suits. "Remember, if you must shoot, non-lethal shots only! We need Mr. Uzumaki alive, at least for the phone call."

As Naruto and Hunter moved quickly through the forest the sound of gunfire began filling the air. "What the hell!?" He could even hear a few shots whizzing past his person. The fact that none of the bullets actually came very close to body let him know the Yakuza was attempting to scare him into submission.

For a while Naruto actually believed he and his four-legged friend were well on their way to a clean getaway. That is until the sound of a pain filled yelp hit the blond teen's ears. Almost instantly, Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned his head to check on Hunter's condition. A couple of inches away from Hunter's hind leg was a bullet wound.

The sight of his best friend's blood made Naruto's heart seize in his chest. "No, no, no..." The sound of the approaching men told Naruto this was most defiantly not the time or place to hesitate in his decision making. As quickly as he could, the worried whisker-marked teen scoped his pet off the blood covered grass. "Come on, buddy, we got to get out of here." Hunter could barely muster a soft whimper.

Soon after Naruto turned around to continue his and Hunter's escape, he was subjugated to the sound of three more gunshots.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Unlike the ones that came before, the oncoming bullets were not meant to simply scare the Uzumaki. Each nine-millimeter round found its way into the teen's back.

"NNGH!" During Naruto's shout of pain he involuntary fell forward which caused Hunter to fly from his arms and land a few feet away.

Soon after their target hit the ground, the two well-built Yakuza didn't take very long to make their way over to Naruto's falling form. The chubby gangster would appear two minutes later. "Three times!" The smallest out of the bunch shouted. "You idiots shot our cargo tree times!"

"Don't worry," One of the trigger men said as he walked over to the downed teen. "I'm more than sure we didn't hit anything important." To help prove his point, the man took a switchblade from his pocket and began cutting of Naruto's tank top. "I know thing or two about the human anatomy, so trust...What on earth...?" The moment the tank top was removed, the Yakuza member was offered a clear view of the teen's gunshots wounds rapidly healing.

Through Naruto's eyes the world began to turn blood red and his thoughts began to become filled with violent images. He wanted to see blood, now. "GRRRR!"

'Snakt!' Replacing Naruto's average nails were ten obsidian black talons, his canines also lengthening into a set of terrifying fangs and his eyes becoming pure white.

"My god, he's Mu-!" Before the would-be kidnapper had a chance to finish giving his compatriots a warning about the new developments, Naruto rounded on the man. Like a razor shape knife going through hot butter, Naruto's newly minted talons went through the man's throat with ease.

After seeing how easy the teen dispatched their partner, the two living Yakuza members quickly decided to switch their mission from retrieve to terminate. "Kill that genetic monstrosity!"

"RAAARRGH!" Naruto's consciousness was too far gone to register the bullets that ripped through his flesh; the only thing that mattered was getting his hands bloody.

"Kill it! Kill-urk!" The next to go was the mouthpiece; he was gutted like a trout.

After seeing another of his partners die at the hand of the Uzumaki, the last remaining Yakuza quickly came upon the conclusion that staying and attempting to fight the child will have no positive outcome, so he turned to run. However, before he could make it two feet away from his current position a hand burst through his stomach. No, he didn't immediately fall down, he was trapped in a state of shock, and he couldn't believe what just happen. "..." Wordlessly, he turned to see the teen that just ended his life.

"Grrrr!" Naruto's next attack, which was nothing more than a simple slash, rid the man of the majority of his face. "..." Naruto's chest heaved up and down as he looked around the blood stained area, every other second his hands would twitch violently. Once his eyes landed on Hunter's form, the young teen began to make his way over to his pet, each step he took seemed to bring back pieces of his personality. "Please don't be dead, buddy..." After kneeling near Hunter, Naruto placed a hand on friend's chest. It was faint, but he felt a heartbeat.

"Oh my God no..."

With Hunter in his bloody arms, Naruto turned towards the voice to see his mother looking at the various corpses with a look of shock on her face. "We...We gotta help Hunter..."

**And that's that, our first chapter. If you guys liked it, please review. If you hated, well I hope you find something up to your standers elsewhere.**

**Beta'd by mellra**


	2. Redheads, parties and zealots

**What is up good people of fanfiction? Me and Mellra have new chapter for you guys.**

**Quick warning by the way, in this chapter religion will be observed though a fun house ****mirror. Nothing to serious, I promise but I just don't want to offend anyone.**

**Also thanks for the reviews, it really makes it easier for me to sit down and write when I know I have a audience eagerly awaiting the next chapter. And as fort hose with questions...**

**BlackJoker013: I don't have any plans to coat Naruto's skeleton with anything at the moment. His code name is also up for grabs and no idea on a pairing yet...So, I kinda didn't answer any of your questions. Sorry about that.**

**scrolon: Sabertooth's claws are a natural part of his body and he also doesn't have adamantium bonded to his skeleton.**

**LordGhostStriker: Yeah, it was a necessary evil. **

**cew1088: Sooner than you think.**

**Cerulean Knight: You'll find most of your answers this chapter. And I already know how Sabertooth is going to feel about Naruto's existence. As for the rest of your questions...wait and see.**

**sj662: I'll get to my other stories eventually.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: Redheads, parties and zealots!**

_"Hurry, Kaa-chan, hurry! I wanna go play!" An excited Naruto Uzumaki said as he tugged on his mother's hand in a playful attempt to increase her walking speed, the faster they made it to his favorite park, the better._

_A small giggle escaped Kushina's lips as complained with her little boy's wishes and began moving a bit faster. "There isn't any need to rush, Naru-Chan. The park isn't going anywhere."_

_"But what if it does go somewhere, Kaa-Chan!?"_

_The only response Kushina could offer her son was a roll of her eyes, she knew it was normal for children his age to have an active imagination but something Naruto pushed the envelope._

_Moments after Naruto and his mother entered the public park, the six-year old Uzumaki immediately began scanning the surrounding area for any signs of other children he can play with, after spending the majority of his morning around his older siblings he couldn't wait to get around kids his age. The very second his crystal blue eyes spotted a group of children playing kickball in a nearby field he instantly turned towards his mother. "Kaa-Chan can I go over there?" The young blond asked enthusiastically while pointing a finger at the other children. In order to ensure he received a positive answer, Naruto put on the best puppy dog look he could muster._

_Although she was quickly gaining an immunity to Naruto's various wide eyed looks, Kushina couldn't find it within herself to refuse her son. So with a motherly smile and a small nod she released her hold on his hand. "Go ahead, Naru-Chan." The second after she gave her blond bundle of joy permission to go play, Kushina watched as Naruto took off to towards the other children. "Try not to get to dirty, Naru-Chan, we're going out for ramen later!"_

_"No promises!" Naruto yelled in response to his mother's request. After a short sprint, the whiskered marked child was able to make it to field. Without a shy bone in his body, Naruto wasted no time in approaching one of the children, the closest happen to be a brown haired boy who looked to be a couple years older. "Hi! My name is Naruto, can I play with you guys?" He asked hopefully._

_The other boy's response was instant and blunt. "No. You can't play with us."_

_Understandably, Naruto was more than a little taking back. "Why...why not?" He obviously didn't expected to get rejected in such a rude manner._

_The brown haired boy simply sneered at the younger blond. "Because I said so!" Those harsh words were soon followed by mean spirited shove._

_"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he hit ground. "What did you do that for, you jerk!"_

_Instead of a verbal response, the kid stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Mmh!" And with that done, he turned to return their game of kickball._

_As Naruto watched the boy walk away to join his friends, he began to feel a overwhelming sense of anger wash over him. He didn't just want to hurt the kid who pushed him, he wanted to hurt everyone he can get his hands on._

_'Snakt!'_

_"Grrrr..." However, before Naruto could begin his rage fueled rampage he began to feel an invisible weight pressed against his chest and something wet repeatedly hitting his face. "What..."_

* * *

><p>"...the hell?" The very second Naruto exited the land of dreams and returned to the real world he was greeted by the sight of a wet dog tongue making its way towards his face. "Whoa, I'm awake! You can stop now, Hunter!" After gently putting a stop to Hunter's friendly antics, Naruto immediately hopped up from his bed and headed straight towards the bathroom that was attached to his room. His first order of business, wash the residue dog slobber from his face.<p>

Moments after his face was clean of Hunter's drool, Naruto took a second to examine himself in the mirror, like always his whisker marks were present and he could see hints of his elongated canines attempting to poke from underneath his upper lip. With a sigh, the teen ran a hand through his blond mane and exited the bathroom to take a seat on the edge of his bed. "Damn it. Another night, another screwed up dream." Ever since the incident in the forest where he first popped his claws to kill his would be kidnappers, Naruto has been dealing with weekly dreams that involved him using his mutation to go on killing sprees. Of course, like any repressed teenager, he's been keeping the dreams to himself. He didn't want to worry his mother with thoughts of future rampages.

In a effort to put the dream behind him, Naruto grabbed his Stark-Tech smartphone from a nearby nightstand and switched it on. The image that greeted him on the high resolution screen was a cute redheaded teenage girl hugging Hunter. "Tammy..." He idly muttered. When Naruto and his mother first moved to Queens, New York to escape both the yakuza and the hunting nightmares, Tammy was the first person to befriend him; it was her friendship that helped him deal with the stigma of being the new kid. What started off as a simple friendship quickly evolved into puppy love and soon after that the two were officially dating.

Although he could stand to look at Tammy's cute, freckled face all day he couldn't help but notice that first period was only an hour and a half away. "Oh, crap!" Now that he had to fight the clock, Naruto quickly tossed his smartphone onto the bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom where he began his morning rituals; a quick shower followed by a good teeth brushing, based on a comment from Tammy about him properly rocking the untamed look, Naruto didn't even attempt to adjust his wild hair.

Once his hygiene was on the up and up, Naruto went to his closet and choose his outfit for the day. A black tee-shirt joined by a half zipped orange hoodie with black tiger stripes and a pair of dark-blue jeans, finishing off his out was a pair of black kicks. Before leaving his room, Naruto made sure to grab both his smartphone wallet. "Come on, buddy, I'll fill your bowls before I head out."

"Ruff!" Barked Hunter as he followed his master out of the room.

A quick trip down a flight stairs and a left turn lead Naruto into the kitchen, where he was promptly greeted by his mother. "About time you got up, kiddo." Kushina said before taking a sip of her coffee. "I was two minutes away from heading up stairs and dousing you with a bucket of ice water." The smile on her face failed to imply she was joking.

After hearing about the bullet he just dodged, Naruto was beginning to think, in hindsight, Hunter's slobbery wakeup call wasn't as bad as he initially thought it was. "Someone has just earned themselves an extra lap around the block later tonight." He said while petting the top of his four legged companion's head. "So, what the dinner situation tonight, Kaa-Chan? Home cooked or take-out?"

"That's up to you to decide, Naru-Chan, because chancing are I'm not going to be returning home tonight."

"You're working the late shift again." It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's right, Naru-Chan." Kushina said, confirming Naruto's statement. "So you and your little girlfriend will have the run of the house while I'm at the hospital trying to save lives." What's the point of being the head surgeon of a hospital if you can't brag about it.

A slight hint of red graced both of Naruto's whisker marked cheeks. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Well you are going to be late for school if you hang around here any longer." Kushina tapped her wristwatch to help illustrate her point. "You better get a move on, Naru-Chan."

"Crap!" In a bid to keep himself out of detention, Naruto gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before a speedy beeline for the front door, stopping only to grab both his backpack and skateboard. "Love you, mom! Have an awesome day!"

"Love you too, son!"

When Naruto and his mother first moved to New York there were obviously a number of changes in their lives they had to settle into before they become comfortable with their new living situation. One example would be that instead of having a chauffeur parked outside of his home and ready to drive him anywhere he pleased; Naruto's best means of transportation was either his skateboard or a ride from his mom. Although his grandparents were more than willing to fund their stay and New York, Kushina refused the money on the grounds she wanted to make sure her son to didn't grow up like some privileged brat who believed there aren't any consequences for their actions just because they were born into money, it was already bad enough the men Naruto killed were basically wiped off the face of the earth thanks to his grandfather's numerous contacts.

As his skateboard effortlessly carried him down the street, Naruto took advantage of the serene moment to think about what he should get his girlfriend for her upcoming birthday. "Hmm, a nice necklace?...No, that's lame. I could take her out for a nice romantic night on the town, but we that's totally not her idea of a fun night. Ugh, how come no one told me being a good boyfriend is so hard? Oh, yeah, that's because that's a conversation a boy is supposed to have with his father and I don't have one of those." Naruto was just a day off his first kills when mother came into his room with a conflicted look upon her visage, although she knew her intentions were bound to open a Pandora's box of emotion, Kushina believed her son deserved to know where he obtained X-gene. "...From a fucking rapist..." Despite how he came into the world, Naruto knew his mother and the rest of his family loved him but sometimes during the nights when sleep doesn't come easy he finds himself wondering how his mother's life would have turned out without him. Would she be happier? Would she still be with her old boyfriend if his 'father' hadn't shown up to gut him? Would she still be a mother?

Eventually, Naruto was kicked out of his dark thoughts as he his school came into view, Midtown High, Queens most heaviest populated high school located directly in the heart of the borough's urban district. According to a few of the high school's older year books, Midtown High, for some strange reason, seemed to have had attracted a lot of attention from both superheros and villains. Luckily it's been years since the school had to deal with attacks from psychos dressed in colorful costumes, but on occasion Spider-Man has been spotted swinging by.

Upon reaching the school's crowded campus, Naruto released a sigh of relief at the sight of his fellow students. "Once more I have managed eluded the cold and scaly hands of detention." The whisker marked teen said to himself as he hopped off his skateboard and tucked it underneath his arm.

While making his way through the masses, the spiky haired teen suddenly found his vision obscured by a pair of dainty, soft hands. "Guess who." The request was damn near laughable, thanks to his inhuman senses; Naruto knew who the 'mystery' person was before she was within fifteen feet of his person.

"Is this She-Hulk? Does this mean you got the letters and pictures I sent?" A sharp slap upside the back of his head was what Naruto received in response to his joke. "Kidding! I was just kidding." The moment Naruto turned around he was rewarded with the sight of his lovely girlfriend, Tammy Gunterson. Clad in her Midtown High cheerleading uniform, Tammy stood at least five inches shorter than her blond haired boyfriend; her dark-red hair was styled into a faux hawk and the cuteness of her heart shaped face was accented by freckles.

"You're a real comedian, Whisker-face." Tammy said in with a hint of artificial anger in her voice. "With an awful opening act."

Naruto grinned as stepped closer towards his girlfriend and encircled his arms around her waist. "Well what do you think about helping me out?" It wasn't long before Naruto felt Tammy drape her arms over his shoulder.

"Now that is a good idea..." Little by little, Tammy began inch her face towards her boyfriend's own. "Maybe we can work on your routine tonight, my place?"

Baby blue met baby blue as the two teens stared into each other's eyes. "Y'know, I was just thinking the same thing. We must have been made for one another, how else could our wavelengths match so perfectly." At this point, their lips were mere millimeters away, closing the gap would be as simple as breathing. However, before the couple could start their school day with a kiss a loud commotion broke out somewhere near the school's entrance. Initially, Naruto believed that the loud nose was coming from some idiot who wanted to start a fight before first bell, but that idea was soon scraped once Naruto and Tammy turned their heads in the direction of the noisy source.

Standing atop the stairs that led into the school was Midtown High's most well-known party boy, Craig Johnson. To say Craig enjoyed attending the occasional party would be an extreme understatement, the high school senior damn near lives exclusively for them; keggers, raves, frats and even birthdays. As long as there's music, girls and a chance to get drunk, Craig was not missing out. "Yo! I got an announcement to make, my fellow Midtown High students!" His voice and wild arm gestures succeeded in grabbing the crowd's attention. "Today, about two hours after school lets out, I am going to be throwing this sick rave in the warehouse district and everyone is invited!" Of course the masses responded positively to Craig's announcement. "When I say everyone, I mean everyone! Jocks, nerds, freaks, geeks and even freshmen! That's right I said freshmen, you puppies get a chance to see how the big dogs play!" After saying his piece, Craig climbed down from the stairs and began making his way through crowd while accepting just about every high-five that came his way. In just a few short words, Craig just managed to become Midtown's most popular student.

At some point, Craig found himself standing in front of Naruto, a guy who just happen to be his one-time partner in science class. "You showing up for my party, Blondie?" Although they never really spoke out of class, Craig wanted to get the point across he was inviting everyone who could hear his voice.

Before answering, Naruto glanced towards Tammy, who gave him an affirmative nod. "Looks like I am." Any guy who appreciated staying on their girlfriend's good side knew it was completely necessary to check in with her before making sudden plans, Naruto was no different in this respect.

"Awesome!" The party boy shouted before raising his hand in the hope he'll receive a high-five. Once the gesture was recuperated by his old lab partner, he went on to continue to promote his upcoming party.

With a arched brow, Naruto stared at his girlfriend. "Soooo, we're going to a rave?"

"We are indeed going to a rave." Tammy confirmed. "I know it's not our usual scene but I think it's about time we act like normal high-schoolers and go to a party we're bound to regret the next day."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?"

The redheaded cutie grabbed Naruto by his arms and pulled him close. "How could you?" And with that said, she finally got that kiss she wanted, moments before the sound of the school's bell vibrated through the air to signify the start of the school day.

* * *

><p><strong>-A couple of hours later-<strong>

The promise of a after school rave didn't make the school day fly by faster for the students of Midtown High, in fact, the more eager teens believed the school was stuck in some odd paradox that made time slow down to a crawl. And as for the students who didn't compulsively watch the clock, they spent the whole school day discussing their various hopes for the party. As for the Midtown High's staff, they wouldn't exactly call today a productive school day.

The moment school ended Tammy wasted no time in dragging Naruto to her house, which was only three blocks away from Naruto's own, to change clothes. Apparently her cheerleading uniform wasn't good enough for what could potentially be the party of the school year. Naruto made no effort to ask what was the problem with her current attire, as that was a headache he preferred to hold off of for as long as possible.

"So what are you going to get my big sis for her birthday, Whiskers?" Samantha, age eleven, asked. Sam's red hair and adorable freckles weren't the only thing she had in common with her older sister, she also boasted a strong sense of self confidence that mirrored Tammy's own. "A new purse, a pretty dress, a pony? Whatever you get her just make sure you buy me something too."

"Wow, you are one brash little girl." Naruto said with a grin, he always thought confidence made girls cuter. "When you grow up I'm more than sure you're going to make some guy a very poor man." The feeling of a small hand tugging on his hoodie's sleeve diverted Naruto's attention to the smallest of the Gunterson girls.

"When are you going to bring Hunter over?" Sarah, age nine, asked in a whining voice, she really loved play with Hunter. "I haven't seen him, like, a billion days!" Breaking the redhead trend the Gunterson girls seemed to follow was Sarah, the youngest of the sisters was born with sandy blond hair.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday isn't it, Sarah?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "What do you think about the idea of me and Hunter coming over tomorrow and staying the whole day?"

"I think that's the bestest idea I've ever heard!"

Naruto ruffled the young girl's hair. "I'm glad you approve."

As the Naruto continued to entire the young girls, Tammy eventually made her way back downstairs dressed for the upcoming party. Her newest outfit consisted of a bright-red belly shirt that showed of her toned stomach, tight-fitted jeans that effortlessly conformed around her figure, an assortment of jewelry that ranged from earrings to bangles and finally a pair of shoes that looked like a cross between sneakers and high-heels. "So, what do you guys think?" The older Gunterson sister asked before turning in place, she wanted ensure her audience had a view of her outfit from every angle.

"Two thumbs down!" Sam shouted while her hands mirrored the statement, giving her older sister a hard time was a hobby of the freckled faced grade-schooler.

Sarah didn't wait a second to disagree with Samantha. "I give your clothes two thumbs up, big sister! You look really pretty!"

"Aw, and I think you look really pretty too, Sarah." Tammy said while wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. "And what do you think?" Her attention was now focused exclusively on her boyfriend. "You're the tiebreaker, Whiskers."

Naruto had to make a conscious effort to stop himself from saying sarcastic remark, instead he just gave her an honest response. "Great. You look really great, Tammy. But I'm sure you knew that." Her ego wouldn't allow her to think any different.

With a smile, Tammy approached Naruto and placed a kiss on his whiskered-cheek. "So sweet..."

"Yuck! That's so gross! You two are gross!"

"Yeah, gross!"

Both Naruto and Tammy barely paid any mind to the two kids' loud and negative declaration, they were far too busy staring into one another's eyes. For a moment the pair looked as though they were preparing to further disgust the girls by locking lips, however, the sound of a blaring car horn stopped the couple cold. "That would be our ride." Tammy said, her little sister's sighed in relief.

"Our ride?" The spiky haired teen parroted with a arched brow.

"Yep." Tammy chirped before taking a hold of her boyfriend's hand and leading him towards the front door. "While I was changing I texted Betty and asked can we bum a ride." Walking to the warehouse district was simply out of the question, the surrounding area was a known hunting ground for Queen's less than upstanding citizens.

""Hm, good call."

After leaving through the front door, the couple made their way towards the worn, red convertible that was owned by Tammy's friend, Betty. While Betty's car was far from being best in show it was more than capable of getting her from point A to B, a fact that made her quite popular among the other students of Midtown high.

"Yo, Tammy, Whiskers!" Betty yelled upon seeing, in her opinion, Midtown High's most cutest couple. Like any popular high student, Betty was a very attractive girl; long brunette hair that fluttered down to the middle of her back, hazel colored eyes that could be recognized in a crowed and a beauty mark underneath her left eye. "You two order a ride to the party of the century?"

"You know it, girl!" Tammy said with a smile as took her place in the passenger seat, as for Naruto, he simply took advantage of the retractable roof and hopped into car. "Seriously, thanks for the ride Betty, we really appreciate it."

"Indeed we do."

Putting the car in drive, Betty flashed Tammy a brilliant smile. "Think nothing of it, Mr. and Mrs. Whisker. I'm just glad you two are finally taking break from sucking each other's faces to come party with your school chums." Although Betty wouldn't quite describe herself as a party girl she did enjoy the occasional get together, which was more than what she could say for her two friends, she couldn't recall a single shindig that featured either Naruto or Tammy.

"We had our receptionist push back our face sucking session to Saturday afternoon." Naruto's sense of humor earned him a halfhearted punch from Tammy.

"Mention our sessions again, Naruto, and the next face you'll be sucking will belong to Hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>-A couple of ignored redlights later...-<strong>

Thanks to Betty's blatant disregard for New York's traffic laws the drive to Queens' warehouse district was unexpectedly brief, a quick glance at the brunette's two passengers would reveal they were more than a bit shaking up over her driving style. "You two wussies can stop praying for your mortal lives, we're here. We just got find this fabled party warehouse." Living up to its more than appropriate title, the warehouse district was simply a chunk of the Queens borough that's been assigned to house over two dozen warehouses, so it goes without saying that area is large and a bit maze-like. "Ugh, it's so many of those damn things and they all look the same, just how in the hell did that idiot Craig think anybody would be able to find the right building without an exact address."

"Um, maybe he assumed we'd follow the sound of dubstep."

Initially, Betty was a bit confused by Naruto's comment but as she continued to drive the sound of dubstep music began filling the air. "Wow, you must have bat ears or something, Whiskers." Now that she had a trail of breadcrumbs to follow, the sassy brunette began to drive with a drive with a purpose. Eventually the group of three found themselves approaching a large warehouse that was covered in graffiti, if the loud music and bright flashing lights wasn't enough confirmation the surrounding area was filled with cars.

After Betty found a suitable parking space, Naruto escorted the two girls into the warehouse. Moments after crossing the threshold, the spiky haired teen found himself releasing a low whistle, just as he predicted the party's turnout was massive. From wall to wall the converted warehouse/party den was filled to the brim with adrenaline teenagers and young adults. The air was filled with excitement and the pounding music that the DJ featured was doing a great job at fueling the masses' need to dance combined that with the multicolored flashing lights made the usually drab building bright and exciting.

"Now this is a party!" Betty said excitedly; the music, the crowd and the sheer vibe in the atmosphere was calling out to the pretty brunette to rock out. "OMG, I'm totally going to lose it." Slowly but surely she began to react to the music, it started with a few taps of her feet and soon she was full on dancing. "I'll see you two lovebirds later!" With a wave, Betty began making her way towards the main dance floor.

After catching a few boys looking in her direction, Tammy took a hold of Naruto's right arm and pressed herself against his body, she really wanted to make a point. "I want you in full boyfriend mode tonight, Whiskers. If some creep tries to cop a feel you better knock them out." She wasn't joking in the least bit; the redheaded teen had no patience for perverts.

Naruto had little to no issues with complying with Tammy's request. "Punch creeps. Gotcha."

As the young couple made their way through the dense crowd they saw more than a few familiar faces; a number of fellow Midtown High Students, a couple of teens from a neighboring high school and even a few know dropouts. The warehouse was a who's who of Queens' adolescent.

"So, do you want to dance or something?" While dancing wasn't exactly Naruto's forte he was willing to make a fool of himself to ensure Tammy had a good time.

For a few short seconds, Tammy considered the offer before answering. "And force you to show off your two left feet to the whole world? No thank you, Whiskers, I'll spare you the embarrassment." She answered with a smile. "But I am happy to inform you that you just won ten boyfriend points for offering."

"Heh, I'm saving up my points to get one of those awesome oversized Rubik's cubes."

In order to avoid becoming two wallflowers, Naruto and Tammy wadded through the dense crowd with intentions to find something that can hold their attention. After walking from one end of the warehouse to the other, the two teens found themselves stumbling upon a large group of people huddled into the circle, something immediately peaked the young couple's interest.

It took a couple of shoves from Naruto and a few of Tammy's favorite threats before they were able to break into the circle to see what was so fascinating. Standing in the middle of the circle were two shirtless guys fighting. At first glance one might think it was just some random occurrence but a closer look at the two combatants' gear would reveal the brawl to be a planned event. Each time a padded glove collided against flesh the crowd would roar in approval.

"I guess it wouldn't be a proper party unless someone is getting punched in the face." Tammy said in a deadpan tone, it hasn't been ten seconds since her eyes landed on the two fighters and she was already growing bored. "Organized fighting at a party? Lame. Let's go, Whis...!" The sudden feeling of someone's hand firmly grabbing her butt made Tammy's thoughts coming to a screeching halt.

With an arched brow, Naruto watched as his girlfriend's pretty face contort into a scowl seconds before she turned around to slap the guy standing behind her. 'Huh. Didn't see that coming...' whether he likes it or not, the spiky haired Mutant knew he had no choice but to integrate himself in the oncoming conflict.

After the alleged grouper recovered from abrupt slap he leveled a glare onto the redheaded girl who hit him. "You crazy bitch!" The second after the inflamed teen raised his right hand in anger, he soon found his wrist captured in a vice grip.

"Yeah," The expression on Naruto's face was as blank as a unused chalkboard. "Don't do that." Otherwise he might accidentally pop his claws, and that meant he might also start slashing. All in all, the whisker marked teen didn't exactly trust himself enough to be in the presence of someone who just hit his girlfriend.

With her hands placed upon her waist, Tammy glared at the opportunist pervert. "Here's your chance to apologize, you asshole. Apologize for touching my butt before my cute boyfriend totally kicks your ass!" A part of her knew and acknowledged it wasn't exactly fair to Naruto to toss him into such a situation but she was amendment on keeping the threat hanging in the air.

Naruto snorted at Tammy's threat but made no move to discourage it, if this guy groped his girlfriend then he wanted to hear an apology just as much as she did. "Dude, just say you're sorry and we can put this crap underneath a bridge." A simple and fair request by Naruto's standards.

"Fuck that!" Those words plus a heated glare were what Naruto received for his trouble. "If anyone should be making apologizes it should be your bitch!"

'Snakt!' Was it not for the pounding music and roaring crowd, someone might have took notice of the fact that Naruto's fingernails were now replaced with pure black, three inch talons. It was one thing to act like an all-around jerk but disrespect to women was not something he couldn't tolerate.

The urge to use his claws was massive but Naruto kept in mind the girl he loved was standing only a few feet away. He couldn't disembowel someone before her very eyes.

As the two testosterone filled teens glared at one another the music suddenly came to a stop which in turn prompted the warehouse's entire population to look towards the stage.

With a megaphone in hand, Craig wore a panicked look on his face. "Party's over people!" His voice echoed through the room. "The cops are right outside! If you don't want to spend the night in the bullpen then I suggest you bail and bail fast!" And right on cue, the sounds of multiple police sirens filled the air.

While Craig's intentions were somewhat pure the results were a utter mess; hyper active teens plus the threat of going to jail put the warehouse into the frenzy.

Between Midtown High's cutest couple, Tammy was the first to react to Craig's panicked words. "You heard the man, Whiskers. We gotta go!" With that said she grabbed a hold of Naruto's sleeve and began heading towards the first exit that entered her line of sight. "I'm to pretty to go to jail!" Stick together and fight the crowd, those were the only options available to the couple.

After making their way through a tsunami of bodies, Naruto and Tammy managed to find an exit near the back of the warehouse. Luckily, all the cops had concentrated their efforts near the warehouse's entrance which allowed the couple to slip away without being spotted by New York's finest.

For nearly three city blocks the pair ran without pause, of course Naruto had to adjust his speed to ensure he didn't outpace his girlfriend. "I can't believe we got away so easy!" Tammy said in relief while leaning against Naruto's frame. "Speaking of getting away, I really hope Betty didn't get busted." Thanks to the sheer number of attendants, Tammy knew finding her friend amongst the panicked masses wold be a needle in a haystack situation.

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet," Naruto reminded his girlfriend, as cars from the party sped by. Almost by some twist of fate, the universe decided to screw with the young couple at this exact moment.

One of the partygoers, who had both been drinking too much and was in too much of a hurry to escape the cops, happened to be driving by where the two high school students where walking. The driver, in his haste, cleared the curve in the road too fast and was on a collision course right with the duo, being unable to stop! With his enhanced hearing, Naruto heard the runaway car screeching behind them. Time seemed to slow as he turned around to see the approaching metal deathtrap. Acting on instinct, Naruto pushed Tammy to the side just seconds before the car collided, sending the blonde's body flying through the air.

"NARUTO!" Tammy cried out after picking herself up and seeing what happened. Rushing over to where her boyfriend lay, the girl was openly sobbing at seeing the bloody, mangled body of her whiskered crush. Meanwhile, the driver of the car just sped on, the driver horrified by what he'd done. Kneeling by his side, Tammy shakily got out her phone and was just about to call 911 when she heard a groan, causing her to freeze.

Staring down at her boyfriend, Tammy could only stare in shock as Naruto slowly raised himself from the ground, looking disturbingly like a zombie from a horror movie. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered out, barely believing what she was seeing. Judging from the injuries he'd received, the blond should be dead or at the very least not able to move around. Yet here he stood, eyes shut against the pain with his sharper than average teeth clenched.

Slowly, but with a quickening pace, the wounds all over Naruto's body started to heal. Cuts sealed themselves shut, bruises faded into tan skin, and with a sickening 'crack!' his broken and dislocated bones snapped into place. After a mere two minutes, Naruto was completely free of any signs of bodily harm. The only evidence of the accident was his ripped clothes and the drying blood that covered his body. Finally, Naruto's eyes slowly opened up as his features relaxed. Tammy idly noticed her boyfriend's pupils had a slit look about them, before they shrank back to their normal state.

Naruto gave a groan as he gave his neck a pop and looked at Tammy in worry. While she'd never shown signs of being bigoted before, Naruto wasn't quite sure how his girlfriend truly thought about Mutants. He also never wanted her to find out about his mutation in such an…unorthodox method. Noticing her still form, Naruto opened his mouth to try and talk to her, to either assure her that he was fine, to tell her that everything was alright, or anything else that came to mind to help him with his current predicament.

However, before a single sound could escape his mouth, Naruto saw a crimson blur as something slammed into his chest. Looking down, he was surprised to see a sobbing Tammy hugging him tightly around the chest. "Holy fuck," she gasped out, "You...you scared the hell outta me, Whiskers!"

Naruto stood stunned for a moment or two but then a warm smile worked its way onto his face. Taking a free hand, he gently rubbed Tammy along her back and whispered. "Yeah, sorry about that. I totally meant to tell you have super Mutant healing this morning."

They stood like this for nearly five minutes before Tammy abruptly pulled herself away from the embrace. "You're an ass, y'know that? Now come on," she demanded while grabbing Naruto by the hand and dragging him away from the area.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"To your house to get you some fresh clothes. You look like an extra from The Walking Dead!" Tammy stated before turning and giving her boyfriend a sharp glare. "And don't think just because you saved my life you're getting extra make out time! If anything you just lost twenty minutes because you've been keeping this stupid secret."

Naruto merely nodded his head meekly as Tammy led him back to his house. If either of them had stayed a few minutes longer, they'd notice one of the policemen from the party exit from the nearby woods, his presence masked by thick bushes. With a face hidden in shadow, the officer grabbed a cell phone from his pocket instead of the standard police-walkie and dialed a number. The other line rang three times before a voice on the other end picked up. "Yeah?" It asked.

"It's me," the officer said, staring in the direction Naruto and Tammy walked off in. "One of the great Beast's children stalks our streets. Gather the flock and tell them to bring the gifts the good Reverend saw fit to bestow upon us. Tonight, we do the Lord's work..."

"Understood, brother. God bless..." The voice said before the phone turned off and the policeman headed back to where his squad was, breaking up a high school party.

* * *

><p>The night was still somewhat young, and Naruto was busying himself in his home's backyard by playing fetch with Hunter while awaiting a response text from his mother. After walking Tammy home, Naruto sent his mother a text concerning the newest development in his love life. Speaking of Tammy, she honestly handled the whole 'my boyfriend is a mutant' thing much better than he had originally suspected. While upset he'd kept such a huge secret from her; Tammy understood why the blond had to. After all, while the news tries to keep a lid on it, anti-Mutant sentiment had been on the rise lately, with hate crimes being held against all known and suspected Mutants, as well as their families. He'd left her place that day feeling infinitely better about himself. Honestly, it felt like their relationship could only get stronger from that point.<p>

While tossing Hunter's favorite tennis ball, Naruto suddenly found himself sniffing the air. According to his abnormally, powerful olfactor, a small mob of strangers just made their way onto his front lawn, soon followed the horrid scent of unleaded gasoline. "The hell?" At this point his curiosity was near palpable.

With Hunter trailing a few feet behind, Naruto entered his home and walked towards the front in a attempt to figure out what was going on. What awaited the blond's eyes was the sight of a dozen armed men, all dressed in outfits that resembled the armor of a ancient Christian Crusader. Together, the fanatics helped each other raise a giant wooden cross in the teen's front lawn.

_'You can't be fucking serious.'_ Naruto swore in his mind, like anyone born with the X-gene, he knew exactly what group the men represented. They were members of the world's most prominent Mutant Hate groups, the Purifiers. Not only like most intolerant hate groups, the Purifiers weren't just a mouth piece for hate and stupidity, they were know for hunting and killing Mutants. Age or Gender be damned, these were the type of people who hated Mutants with a burning passion.

A low growl escaped Naruto's throat as he quickly sent a text to his mother's phone that read 'Be sure to take your time', he didn't want her to be at ground zero for whatever is about to happen. As half of the men moved around his house in a circular fashion in a attempt to block off any and all possible escape routes the others set fire to cross.

"Okay, this is actually happening." Without even putting much thought into his decision, Naruto made his way onto his house's stoop and leveled a glare on the gathered Purifiers. Clearing his throat, the whisker marked Mutant said the first thing that popped into his head."Get off of my fucking lawn, you assholes!" In the face of adversity, Naruto choose to speak his mind.

The man who apparently fancied himself the leader of this particular branch of Purifiers separated himself from the group to start a dialogue with the teenage Mutant. "Sinner. That is what you are child, a detestable sinner. And make no mistakes, sinner, I do not hate you for your crimes aginst my Lord. No. I pity you because of them." He spoke as though he was giving a sunday morning sermon to his fellow church goers.

'Snakt.'

"I don't want your pity, I just want you and your fellow clansmen off my lawn." Despite their numbers, Naruto wouldn't show any of the zealots an ounce of fear, he couldn't afford to.

With a solemn look on his face, the deranged preacher we joined his flock. "Prepare to be cleansed in holy flames, sinner." Following those words was a salvo of homemade firebombs.

As the bombs impacted aginst Naruto's home, Hunter howled in the background. "Grrrr!" The line was just crossed and there was no returning from this point, Naruto knew what he had to do to ensure he lived another day. He had to allow the animal within him to run free. "GRAAA!" Not unlike a predator closing in on its prey, the feral blond lunged at the men without abandon.

Neither the preacher nor his accomplices were in the least bit intimidated by the lunging Mutant, they just readied their weapons. "Redeem this sinner, men! Redeem him in the eyes of the lord!" In the eyes of a experienced Purifier the only redemption a Mutant can hope for is a swift death.

Each bullet that tore into Naruto's flesh burned like a hundred hot coals but they also failed the stop him. If the young teen had the misfortune of born with any other mutation the hail of gunfire would have most assuredly killed him but instead piercing projectiles fueled his anger. "RRRRAAGH!" Like it was second nature to him, the animalistic teen took one of the Purifiers' arm with a single swing of his claws. "Grrr! Gonna kill you all!"

As more of his brothers died by the Mutant's clawed hands the Peacher refused to look away, to do God's work one must have both a strong will and stomach. "Do not despair my brothers! This abomination will fall! They will all fall!"

"Die!" Naruto growled as he effortlessly snapped a purifier's neck, with only his instincts as a guide the whisker marked teen took another life.

"Burn in the pits of hell, freak!" Those words were delivered along with a vibranium tipped knife to the Mutant's back. In the end, the Purifier's action ended with him being disemboweled.

"RAGGHH!" Bullets, knives and curses all failed to slow the the teen down, he was rage incarnate with a thirst for blood. Each time his clawed hands came down they either took a limb or cut deep, his front yard was now resembled a battlefield.

As the Preacher watched his brethren fall to the Mutant and his accursed claws he began to mentally prepare himself for his unavoidable task. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake." Without warning, a pair metallic wings burst from the Preacher's back. Each one measured over six feet long. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever!" Suddenly, each wing shot forward, allowing dozens of metal feathers to rocket towards the blond.

Seconds after Naruto removed his hand from the chest of a dead Purifier his ears picked up the sound of splitting air. A sideways glance revealed he was in for a world of hurt. Seven of the metal feathers pierced his chest, three stuck out of his right and left arm, five others skewed his legs and one prominent blade was stuck within his neck. "Ugk..." All in all, he was a human pin cushion.

The twisted Preacher took a deep breath as he allowed his artificially implanted wings to fall into a state of rest. "You have spilled blood of God fearing men today, sinner." He said while approaching the teen's motionless body. "You know, the good book says the Lord forgives everything..." With a single thought, the wings were in a position to rain down metal death on the Mutant. "But me, I'm just his messenger, so I don't have to."

"Me neither, bub."

'Sknit!'

**Done and done, bubs.**

**So you guys know what's coming next chapter right? Oh course you do!**

**It's kinda late, i'm sleepy so I'm going to make this short.**

**I am taking request. It must revolve around Naruto X Marvel or Dc. If you want to throw a idea my way please PM me, I will response as fast as I can.**

**Blah, blah, blah...please review, bubs. **


End file.
